God Bless Fiji
|author = Michael Francis Alexander Prescott |lyrics_date = |composer = Charles Austin Miles |music_date = 1911 |adopted = 1970 |until = |sound = |sound_title = }} Meda Dau Doka or God Bless Fiji is the national anthem of Fiji. The melody was adapted from a 1911 hymn by Charles Austin Miles entitled Dwelling in Beulah Land. The lyrics and music were composed by Michael Francis Alexander Prescott and adopted upon independence in 1970. The English and Fijian lyrics are not translations of each other, and in fact have very little in common. English lyrics Blessing grant oh God of nations on the isles of Fiji As we stand united under noble banner blue And we honour and defend the cause of freedom ever Onward march together God bless Fiji CHORUS: For Fiji, ever Fiji, let our voices ring with pride For Fiji, ever Fiji, her name hail far and wide, A land of freedom, hope and glory, to endure what ever befall May God bless Fiji Forever more! Blessing grant, oh God of nations, on the isles of Fiji Shores of golden sand and sunshine, happiness and song Stand united, we of Fiji, fame and glory ever Onward march together God bless Fiji. Fijian lyrics Meda dau doka ka vinakata na vanua E ra sa dau tiko kina na savasava Rawa tu na gauna ni sautu na veilomani Biu na i tovo tawa savasava CHORUS: Me bula ga ko Viti Ka me toro ga ki liu Me ra turaga vinaka ko ira na i liuliu Me ra liutaki na tamata E na veika vinaka Me oti kina na i tovo ca Me da dau doka ka vinakata na vanua E ra sa dau tiko kina na savasava Rawa tu na gauna ni sautu na veilomani Me sa biu na i tovo tawa yaga Bale ga vei kemuni na cauravou e Viti Ni yavala me savasava na vanua Ni kakua ni vosota na dukadukali Ka me da sa qai biuta vakadua Fijian lyrics- Translated Let us show our pride and honour our nation Where righteous people reside Where prosperity and fellowship may persevere Abandon deeds that are immoral CHORUS: Let Fiji live on And progress onwards May our leaders be honourable men Let them lead our people To great things And bring an end to all things immoral Let us show pride and honour our nation Where righteous people reside Where prosperity and fellowship may persevere Abandon deeds that are immoral The burden of change lie on your shoulders youth of Fiji Be the strength to cleanse our nation Be wary and not harbour malice For we must abandon such sentiments forever Hindi Lyrics He jagdishwar, kripa karo tum Fiji desh pe apne Ahle watan hum teri sharan mein, teri dhwaja ke neehe Ajaadi ki raksha aur samman sada hum karege Sab milke badhte rahege Sarwamangal Fiji CHORUS Yeh Fiji, hamara Fiji Hum sab mil gaate rahe Yeh Fiji Hamara Fiji Yeh naara lagate rahe Dharti hai apni, azaadi, asha aur garva ki Kripa rahe prabhu ki, Fiji par sarwada आशीर्वाद फिजी के द्वीपों पर ओह राष्ट्रों के भगवान अनुदान जैसा कि हम महान बैनर तले नीले एकजुट और हम सम्मान और स्वतंत्रता के कारण बचाव कभी आगे एक साथ मार्च भगवान भला करे फिजी कोरस: फिजी के लिए, कभी फिजी, चलो हमारी आवाज गर्व साथ अंगूठी फिजी के लिए, कभी फिजी, उसका नाम जय दूर और चौड़े, स्वतंत्रता आशा है, और महिमा, का एक भूमि सहना करने के लिए क्या कभी बीतना भगवान भला करे फिजी हमेशा के लिए और अधिक! आशीर्वाद अनुदान, फिजी के द्वीपों पर राष्ट्रों के भगवान, ओह सुनहरी रेत और धूप, खुशी और गीत की किनारे एकजुट खड़े हो जाओ, फिजी, प्रसिद्धि और महिमा से हम कभी आगे एक साथ मार्च भगवान फिजी भला करे. Hindi Lyrics- Transliterated Āśīrvāda phijī Kē dvīpōṁ para ōha rāṣṭrōṁ kē bhagavāna anudāna jaisā ki hama mahāna bainara talē nīlē Ēkajuṭa aura hama sam'māna aura svatantratā kē kāraṇa bacāva kabhī Āgē ēka sātha Mārca bhagavāna bhalā karē phijī Kōrasa: Phijī kē li'ē, kabhī phijī, calō hamārī āvāja garva Sātha aṅgūṭhī phijī kē li'ē, kabhī phijī, usakā nāma jaya dūra aura cauṛē, Svatantratā āśā hai, aura mahimā, kā ēka bhūmi sahanā karanē kē li'ē kyā kabhī Bītanā bhagavāna bhalā karē phijī Hamēśā kē li'ē aura adhika! Āśīrvāda anudāna, phijī Kē dvīpōṁ para rāṣṭrōṁ kē bhagavāna, ōha sunaharī rēta aura dhūpa, khuśī aura gīta Kī kinārē ēkajuṭa khaṛē hō jā'ō, phijī, prasid'dhi aura mahimā sē hama kabhī Āgē ēka sātha Mārca bhagavāna phijī bhalā karē. Proposed change In August 2008, the draft version of the People's Charter for Change, Peace and Progress, a government document intended to supplement the Constitution, recommended a change in the national anthem. It suggested that the national anthem should be in the country's three main languages: Fijian, Hindi and English."Charter proposes common name", Fiji Times, August 7, 2008 See also *National Anthem sung by Rugby team * Modern history of Fiji Listen to the National Anthem (opens in new window)http://www.fiji.gov.fj/publish/national_anthem.shtml Listen to the national anthem in QuickTime file format(opens in new window)http://www.fiji.gov.fj/anthem/qkt.html Listen to the national anthem in midi file format(opens in new window)http://www.fiji.gov.fj/anthem/midi.html References External links *[http://nationalanthems.me/fiji-god-bless-fiji/ Fiji: God Bless Fiji - Audio of the national anthem of Fiji, with information and lyrics] *MIDI version Category:Oceanian anthems Category:National symbols of Fiji Category:Fijian music Category:National anthems